Routing calls through networks has become increasingly complex. For example, in circuit switched mobile networks, certain calls are routed based on the originating location of the caller. In conventional wireless systems (e.g., code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) systems), a mobile switching center (MSC) identifies the cell and sector in which the caller is located and is able to route the calls to the appropriate location based on the location of the call origination.